Pokèmon Journey
by Blue ocean73
Summary: Noah and his partner, Froakie go on an amazing journey through Kalos with his friend Lavender and her partner Charmander.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1, Stoney, Lavender, and I walked into Professor Oaks's lab. Oak said " I am going to let u guys choose in order from oldest to youngest. So Stoney what pokémon do you chose? Oh and before you guys choose we have pokémon from all regions." "Hmmmm I choose... Turtwig!" Stoney, a short, blonde simimuscular boy,with green eyes, said. Oak said "Great choice! You are up next Noah." Immediately I, a tall skinny dirtyblonde boy,also with green eyes, said " I choose Froakie!" Oak said "That is also a great choice. It is your turn Lavender." Lavender, a short, skinny, beautiful mexican with brown eyes, thought a while before she said "I chose charmander!" Oaks said " all great choices now here are your pokéballs and pokédexes and have great journeys." Then we walked out of Oaks's lab. Once we were all out side Stoney said "Well off i go to Sinnoh," and biked a way. I turned to Lavender and say " Where is your journey going to be?" "Um I think I will visit Kalos. What about you?"answered Lavender. I answered "I think I will go to Kalos too, maybe we can travel together." "Yeah that would be nice." Lavender replied. "First, let's get some sleep." I said. "Kk goodnight see you tomorrow." Lavender replied.

Day 2, Lavender and I headed out for Kalos. We went to the airport and took our what seemed like hours, the plane stopped, and we got off. As soon as we walked out of the airport we saw a completely new variety of pokémon. We were grateful Professor Oak gave us pokédexes. We started to walk towards Santalune City on the way I saw a fletchling, a tiny red bird. The Fletchling wanted a fight so I let him. Froakie, a blue frog with a mane of bubles, jumped off my shoulder where he now likes to stay. Fletchling made the first move by using quick attack. Then Froakie used bubble. Fletchling used tackle on Froakie. Froakie used bubble again knocking Fletchling out. I threw my pokéball at Fletchling and caught it. Lavender said " Yay! You caught fletchling. Now let's go to the pokémon center in Santalune City." Once we got to the pokémon center in Santalune City its already late at night and I said "How about we sleep before we continue on our journey ?" "Sure" Lavender said.

Day 3, When we got out of the pokémon center Lavender saw a boutique and said "Oooo a boutique we have to go!" I replied "Uugh do we have to? I don't like shopping." She gave me that I'm making you go face and said "Yes, of course you have to go, and since you wined I'm making you try on clothes." I said "You can't make me." Lavender replied " you're right I can't make you stay so go out by yourself and if team flare kidnap you; you have no one to blame but yourself." Ugh Lavender is right I thought to myself. Finally, I said " Fine let's go ." She replied "Yay!" Then we went to the boutique and she picked out a black dress and asked "how do I look?" I thought she looked beautiful but I didn't want her to know I liked her so I said "you look great can we go now?" She replied " No, now I have to get your clothes." After about twenty minutes, she came over to where I was sitting and said "I found you your outfit." Then Lavender shows me a black shirt blue jacket and jeans. After I get a good look at it she tells me "now go try it on." Once I'm done changing I go over to Lavender and ask "How is this?" She replied, "Great, now u can change back and we can go." "Finally," I murmur. Once I changed back and bought the outfit so Lavender didn't have fit we went back to the pokémon center to get a good night's rest.

Day 4, I woke up to a shriek. I got up put on my new outfit and walked outside. Apparently, Lavender woke up before me and decided to go walk around with her charmander, a red lizard standing on two feet with a fire on its reason she was shrieking was because she saw a cute dedenne, a small round orange mouse with antenna shaped whiskers and a long black tail with a star shape at the end, that was playing with an sitrus berry. When I got out there she was starting a battle with it. She yelled "Go charmander!, use bite." That was all to the battle. The dedenne was knocked out instantly and Lavender threw her pokéball at it and caught it. I think the dedenne faked the knock out because it wanted to be caught. The rest of the day we trained our pokémon, and I taught Froakie and Fletchling quick attack.

Day 5, We headed out to the Santalune City Gym. Once we get into the gym we met Viola, the gym leader. The battle started with Viola using Surskit,a blue insect like Pokemon with four long skinny legs with a yellow cap with a single antenna.I used Fletchling to start off the battle. I got the first move so I told Fletchling to use quick attack the attack worked perfectly and sent Surskit into the wall Surskit fired back with bubble. This time I told Fletchling to use quick attack on Surskit's legs. This time quick attack hurt Surskit's legs so it couldn't move . Fletchling gave the finishing move and used tackle this time knocking Surskit out. Next up was Vivillon, a pink winged and black bodied butterfly with skinny antenna. Vivillon used tackle grounding Fletchling for a little while. Fletchling returned that with another tackle. Vivillon then used infestation knocking Fletchling. " Return Fletchling," I said. Next up is Froakie. I said, "Froakie use quick attack!" This grounded Vivillon long enough for Froakie to use pound to knock out Vivillon and win our first gym badge. After the battle I went to the pokémon center to heal Fletchling. "Is he going to be ok?" Lavender asked. "I don't know we will just have to wait till tomorrow" I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 6, As soon as I woke up I ran to Nurse Joy to find out how Fletchling is doing."Fletchling is doing just fine," Nurse Joy said. I said," Great!"A couple minutes later Lavender came and joined me. After waiting for about an hour Nurse Joy said " Here is your Fletchling good as new.I replied, "Thanks!" Then, I turned to Lavender and said, "where do u go next?" Lavender answered, " I hear Lumiose City is a great place to go this time of year." I said, "Then off to Lumiose city we go!"Once we left the pokémon center we started heading up Route 4. There where beautiful gardens filled with many flowers. While we were walking Lavender saw a small white pokémon with a yellow "crown", big ears, and it was holding on to the pistil of a red flower. "What pokémon is that?"Lavender asked. She pulled out her pokédex and it said "Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokémon. Flabébé chooses a favorite flower at the beginning of its life and takes care of it from then on." Lavender said," ooooo a flabébé I have to catch it!" She threw her pokéball and said, "Go Charmander!" The orange, fire lizard came out. "Use scratch," Lavender said. Then Charmander used scratch. Next the flabébé used tackle almost knocking Charmander out. Charmander used all the power he could and used scratch one more time knocking Flabébé out. Lavender threw her pokéball at the Flabébé and caught I thought now Lavender has more pokémon than me.I need to step it up and catch another pokémon walking a bit more we saw a couple mazes. Lavender said,"I bet you can't find me!" Then she runs off into the maze. I shouted," I bet I can!" Then I ran in after her. It took me about twenty minutes but I found her in a dead end in the middle of the maze. She said," what took you so long?" I replied," I don't know it's not like we are in a maze where we can get lost."Then I gave her that you asked a stupid question face."Let's go," I said. "How?" Lavender asked. "Just follow me," I replied. It took us almost an hour but we finally got out of the maze. Once we past the maze there were more gardens. Then we found the gate leading into Lumoise City. Since it was already dark when we found the gate we decided to sleep there. Lavender pulls out a sleeping bag. I asked, " where did you get that?" Lavender replied, " I bought it the morning I caught Dedenne." "Did you buy me one?" I asked. "Nope," Lavender answered. Fine then I thought I'll just sleep on the ground. "Goodnight," Lavender said. "Goodnight," I said back.

Day 7, we woke up; then we walked past the brown, brick gate entering Lumoise City. Once we got into Lumoise City we saw buildings as far as the eye can see. I asked Lavender," how about we go to the gym before we do anything else?" "Sure," she replied. Once we started heading toward the gym we saw a guy in a construction suit. He saw us and said," sorry but the power is out come back later." I asked "Where else in Lumoise City is the black out?" The construction man replied,"The whole north part of Lumoise City and the gym."Thanks," I said. He replied" no problem." Lavender turned to me and asked, "Now what do we do?" I answered, "We could go meet Professor Sycamore." Lavender replied," Okay, Let's go." It wasn't hard to find Professor Sycamore's lab. It had bronze gates with large pokéballs at the end and had windows the side of the door and about five walked in and saw a asked," Is Professor Sycamore here?" "Yes, he is upstairs," the custodian replied. "Thanks," Lavender replied then we went into the elevator. When we got to the second floor we saw Professor Sycamore, a tall skinny man with black hair, in his desk writing things down that I do not looked up and saw us and said, " I'm doing research on Kanto starters would you like to chose a starter and battle me?" I replied, "Sure." "Great, which starter do you choose?" He asked. I answer, " I choose... Bulbasaur! " He said, " Good choice, here you go," then he handed me a pokéball. Next he said, " I will choose squirtle. Let's start." I said , " Go, Bulbasaur!" Then a green frog looking pokémon with a bulb on its back came out of the pokéball. Then Professor Sycamore said, "Go, Squirtle!" A blue turtle with a spiral tail came out. I had the first move. I yelled," Bulbasaur use takle!" Which he did before Squirtle could dodge. Next, Squirtle used tackle, but Bulbasaur dodged. While Squirtle was trying to tackle Bulbasaur he tripped giving Bulbasaur time to tackle Squirtle on more time knocking him out. "I won!" I said in excitement. "Yes, you did, since your so good with Bulbasaur why don't you keep him?" Professor Sycamore said. "Really, I can keep him?" I asked. "Yes, and one more thing Bulbasaur is holding a piece of Venusaurite I would like for you to figure out how mega evolution works and report back to me." He said. "Yes sir!" I replied. Then, he said, "good and Lavender don't you have a Charmander? " Yes I do" she replied then let Charmander out of his pokéball. "Here you go this is Charizardite Y I would like you to do the same," he said. "Thanks, I will," Lavender responded. "Well see you soon," Professor Sycamore said. "Bye," Lavender and I replied. Then we walked out of the lab. I asked Lavender,"Should we just go to route 5 and come back hopefully when the power is working?"She replied, "Yeah, let's go." Then we walked down the road to the gate with a Route 5 sign on we got outside of the gate we decided to go to sleep. We said goodnight to each other and dozed off to sleep.

Day 8, once we woke up we saw a roller park. There was already a roller skater. It was a girl with long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, olive skin, and only a couple inches shorter than me. She was with a Snivy, a green bipedal reptilian Pokémon with a three pronged leaf at the end of its tail. The girl skated toward us and said,"Hi,I'm Omia and this is my partner Snivy, nice to meet you." I responded,"Hey, I'm Noah this is my partner Froakie, and she is Lavender and that is her partner Charmander, nice to meet you too." Lavender looked at Omia and said, "Nice to meet you as well. Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Omia answered,"Sure, Thank you." Lavender replied," No problem."During breakfast Omia asked, " Where are you guys heading?" I answered,"Camphrier Town I guess." "Really!"She replied, "Me too!" "Wow! What a coincidence!" I said excitingly. Once we finished our breakfast, we headed toward Camphrier Town. Route 5 was filled with many flowers of all colors, but we couldn't find any Pokémon, so we just kept on going until we reached Camphire Town,a town with very few buildings. Once we reached Camphrier Town we went to the Pokémon Center, asked Nurse Joy if we could sleep in some rooms,and then drifted off to sleep.

Day 9, I woke up earlier than the was pretty boring until they woke up. Omia woke up second. When she got out of her room, I asked her, "Where are you gonna go now?" She answered, " I really don't know; I could just tag along with you guys." I replied, "Sure, the more the merrier they always say." Once I was finished talking, Lavender walked out of her room. "Hey." She said groggily. "Did you get a good sleep?"I asked. "No, I barely got four hours of sleep because Charmander wanted to play catch all night and when I tried to put him in his pokéball he came out and threw the ball at me!"Lavender replied.I was about to start laughing but I held it in and said, "Oh, well, do you want to sleep a little bit longer?"She answered,"No,I already tried to go back to sleep twice.I'll just wait till tonight and get more sleep then." I replied,"Okay, so let's go to Route 7 since there isn't much to do here." "Okay," They both headed toward Route 7. Once we got past Camphire Town we all just walked through Route 7. About half way through our walk through Route 7 we saw a roselia, a green pokèmon with three "horns" and a red rose for one hand and a blue rose for the other. "Ooooo look! A roselia!I gotta catch it!" Exclaimed Omia. The roselia looked at Omia and seemed ready for battle. "Go, Snivy!" Yelled Omia. Snivy came out of its pokéball and glared at Roselia. Roselia attacked first using absorb. Then Snivy used vine whip. Roselia used absorb again draining Snivy's energy. Snivy used tackle then vine whip knocking Roselia out long enough for Omia to catch it. "I caught a Roselia!" Omia the battle we kept walking until we find a cave. It is about night time when we reach the cave. Once we reached it Lavender got in her sleeping bag and went to sleep while Omia and I had to sleep on the ground. Even though it took a while I eventually dozed off.


End file.
